Criminal Minds: Darkest Days
by D M Harper
Summary: Agent Prentiss is forced to face her secretive past when it threatens the safety of her BAU colleagues and her beloved family. F/F storyline so be warned! Emily Prentiss & Jillian Rolston (OFC) This is the sequel to Behind the Mask. Please review and keep the Muse working!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Darkest Days" (A sequel to Behind the Mask)

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss is forced to face her secretive past when it threatens the safety of her BAU colleagues and her beloved family.

PAIRING: Emily Prentiss & Jillian Rolston (OFC)

RATING: For Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, so bugger off!

A/N: Please find the time to review and keep the Muse working!

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Saturday 31st July 2010**_

Emily Prentiss cursed like a proverbial seafaring sailor when her Smartphone rang, and she begrudgingly reached for it, "Ahh shit! You have got to be messing with me." She cheered up considerably when her wife's image appeared on screen. "Hello honey," she answered merrily, momentarily dismissing her exhaustion and aching breasts.

_ "Hi, how's my favourite mother doing?"_

"The truth is I am tired and my boobs feel awful," complained Emily woefully.

Jillian stifled a laugh while imaging her wife scrunched up features on the other end of the line, _"I'm sorry to hear that baby. Did you and the twins get home all right?"_

"Yes we did. Between your parents and my mother, I received all the help I needed. The babies have been fed and they went straight back to sleep after a diaper change."

_ "I'm sorry I'm not there with you to lend a hand, but the good news is I'm at the office now finishing off my reports."_

Emily let out a lengthy sigh, "Oh good I missed you last night."

_ "I missed you too Em and am looking forward to coming home."_

"I'll try to stay awake for you."

_ "No baby, go to sleep and I'll see you soon."_

"I love you Jill."

_ "I love you too, bye."_

Emily put her phone on the side table and snuggled into Jillian's pillow while her spouse added two final sentences to her After Action Report before forwarding it to Section Chief Erin Strauss and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. She printed off a hardcopy for the files then tidied her desk.

-o-

Derek and Dave stood up from their respective desks moments later and approached Jillian.

"You guys all done?" she asked as she rose from her chair.

Rossi nodded in reply, "Yep, we'll walk out with you Kiddo."

"Great, I'll just say goodbye to Jennifer and Hotch."

"We'll hold the elevator for you," offered Morgan as he turned and headed for the double glass doors.

Grabbing her go-to bag, Jillian bounded up the stairs leading to Hotch's office. Rapping on the open door, she stuck her head inside, "Me and the guys are finished sir, see you Monday."

Looking up from the paperwork on his desk, Hotch replied, "Okay, and that was excellent work out there today Jill."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit; I had brilliant backup."

With a coy grin, Aaron added, "Don't be so modest SSA Rolston; you were the one who eventually located and defused the bomb."

Jillian giggled briefly at her boss's praise, "I'm glad to see that bomb course I did with ATF came in handy, but you and I both know Morgan could have handled the situation if he had taken point. On that note, I really do appreciate you allowing me to take the lead out in the field sir."

"It was time for you to show your leadership qualities, see you Monday."

"Thanks again, bye."

Running along the upper level and over to Jennifer's office, Jillian entered and found the blonde on the phone.

Jennifer gave her a quick wave and explained, "I'm talking to Emily. Can you stop off to a drug store on your way home and pick up a jar of pure lanolin?"

"Sure, see you Monday Jennifer."

Racing to the lift, Jillian smiled back at her two grinning colleagues, "What's so funny?"

Dave took the question as the doors closed, "You've just spent the past twenty four hours traipsing through derelict buildings searching for an UNSUB and his homemade bomb and here you are still bouncing around with all this energy."

Smirking, Jillian stepped out of the elevator, "I'm just excited to be going home to my family."

Derek patted her on the back, "Good luck with getting any rest and give that gorgeous wife of yours a hug from me."

"I will and I hope you two are planning on visiting soon? Emily is really eager to see you."

"I'll drop over some time tomorrow," promised Derek.

"Me too," answered Dave as the trio reached the underground car park.

"Okay, see you then bye."

Climbing into her dark blue Chevrolet Suburban, Jillian made her way to the nearest medicine outlet.

-o-

Jillian entered the house via the garage half an hour later and was instantly greeted by her mother in the kitchen, "Hello Jill, welcome home."

"Hi mom, how is everyone?"

"Emily is in the bedroom resting; the twins are still asleep and your father is out by the pool. What's in the packet?"

"Oh, Emily called Jennifer for advice and I had to pick up some wool fat for her."

With a knowing nod, Maureen explained, "Your son was a little rough during the last feeding and bruised her."

"Owie, I better go check on her then."

"I'll make a start on dinner."

"Thanks mom."

Jillian crept into the bedroom and was surprised to find Emily sitting up in bed reading, "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm a little sore."

"Is that why you phoned Jennifer?"

In reply, Emily bobbed her head and placed the book on the side table.

Jillian put her duffle bag on the end of the bed and removed the dirty clothing, "I picked up the lanolin for you." Going into the ensuite, she disposed of the items into the hamper then said, "I'll just have a quick shower then help you apply it."

"Thanks and how was Maryland?"

"We ended up in Millersville," replied Jillian while undressing. "We chased this lunatic who had threatened to blow up the town building by building. He'd already destroyed the town hall and newspaper office before we arrived on scene."

"Good job and you look tired honey."

Jillian moved to the doorway and smiled, "I'm fine Emily. I won't be long baby." As she removed her briefs, she heard a soft moan escape from her wife. Smirking, she quickly showered and stepped back into the bedroom five minutes later without dressing.

Emily was sitting on the side of the bed chewing on her bottom lip and staring at her wife's perfect physique, "Oh honey, you look so good."

Jillian smiled radiantly with the knowledge her wife's libido was still intact, "You are beautiful as always and tell me where you are hurting?"

"Jarrod was over enthusiastic with my left nipple and areola while trying to get a decent latch. J.J. said the wool fat will soften the skin as well as heal the tiny cracks."

Going to her bag, Jillian picked up a paper bag and pulled out a container. She went to the other side of the bed and crawled along the mattress. Making herself comfortable in behind Emily, she inched in up against her wife's back then draped her legs over the edge, "Are you comfortable?"

Emily's skin warmed in the contact areas with Jillian's body and she huskily answered, "Yes honey."

Unscrewing the jar, Jillian scooped out a small amount with her left index finger, "Tell me if I hurt you."

"I will," agreed Emily as she leaned back slowly.

Jillian lovingly kissed her wife on the shoulder above the fairy tattoo as she brought her hand around to the front. Tenderly, she applied the salve to the swollen red teat and gently rubbed it in, "Does that feel okay?"

Emily turned her head and nuzzled into Jillian's shoulder, "Yes, it's very soothing. J.J. mentioned you need to apply it to the areola too. I'll need to use it before and after feeding."

Jillian did as advised and commented, "Thank you for our babies Em, I'm so proud of you and extremely grateful."

Emily sighed and her breathing evened out. Her body went limp and Jillian carefully laid her back onto the bed. Getting off the mattress, she lifted her wife's legs and turned her around. She then snuggled into Emily's side and closed her eyes.

She woke when she heard two soft bawls on the baby monitor. Quickly dressing in a robe, Jillian raced to the nursery and collected two fidgety newborns.

Emily was propped up against the pillows with a cotton cloth under her breasts when she re-entered the room. She passed Jarrod to his mother and he swiftly latched onto the plump right nipple and surrounding areola, "Are you right to take Sam too?"

"Yes honey."

Lowering the smaller twin into the crook of Emily's left arm, Jillian's eyes misted over as her daughter sought out the rosy pink nubbin.

"Are you crying Jill?" asked Emily with a cursory smile.

"Maybe I am just a little sweetheart. You look so serene and I love you and our children so very much."

"I love you too and thank you for putting me to sleep before."

Simpering, Jillian sat beside Emily and caressed her hair, "I had ulterior motives. How does your nipple feel?"

"It's much better and I was onto your plan."

With a coy grin, Jillian shared her news, "Derek and Dave are going to visit tomorrow."

"Great and Spencer called this morning. He's so excited for us."

"So am I and I'm glad you decided to start our family earlier than planned."

Emily tittered softly, "I wanted to make a move before I turned forty."

"Emily."

"Yes honey?"

"Are you sure you are satisfied with two children?"

"Yes, unless you want more?"

"I'm good with two and it smells like someone needs changing."

"It's your son, he's starting to fuss."

"I'll take him and burp him on the way to the nursery."

"Thank you."

-o-

_**Monday 1st November, 2010**_

Jillian moved in behind Emily in the shower and playfully nipped her left shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing all right, but it feels strange going back to work after three months off."

"I know what you mean. Have we enough expressed milk in the fridge?"

Emily turned around, "Yes honey and if I'm in the office at lunch time, Grace will bring Jarrod and Samantha in for a feed.

Jillian's hands roamed upwards and cradled Emily's fuller breasts, "Okay, oh god you feel wonderful."

In response, Emily swatted the hands away, "They're still off limits until I stop lactating."

Jillian's bottom lip took a serious nose dive, "Shit, you're driving me crazy here Em."

"Too bad, that's the rule."

"Stupid fucking rule," complained Jillian as she reached for the shampoo bottle.

Emily sternly rebuked, "Hey, I'll swap you the heavy and sore boobs and ask how stupid you think it is then."

"I'm sorry, but fuck, it's been three months."

"I'm well aware of the timeframe and what's with all the swearing?"

"I'm just cranky from sexual frustration."

"Like I said, I'll trade places. You can have the out of control hormones, aching boobs, dry vagina and contracting uterus and see how you cope."

Rinsing off her hair, Jillian stepped aside and kissed Emily prior to grabbing the conditioner, "I'm sorry and I don't want to argue with you."

Emily's features softened, "I know it's been tough on you honey."

"I'll be fine Em and you're the one really suffering; I'm just being an insensitive jerk."

Emily rubbed the small of Jillian's back and reasoned, "Hopefully it will settle down soon." She stepped out of the stall and reached for a towel, "I love you."

"I love you too."

-o-

Emily was buttoning up a long sleeve purple shirt when she heard a loud moan emit from the ensuite and finished what she was doing when Jillian called out her name. As she neared the bathroom door, the shower water stopped running and she realised Jillian didn't actually want her attention. Setting aside her feelings of guilt, she went to the wardrobe and selected a suit jacket before heading to the nursery to check on the twins.

After caressing each baby on the forehead, Emily made her way downstairs to the kitchen and was busy preparing poached eggs when Jillian joined her carrying a baby monitor.

"One or two pieces of toast honey?" Emily asked.

"Two thanks babe, I need the extra carbs for the increased gym work I've been putting in lately with Derek."

Emily glanced at her wife with a furrowed brow, "That was subtle."

Jillian passed by the brunette on her way to the refrigerator, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be a smartass, just stating a fact. I'll grab the juice."

There was a knock on the front door and Jillian went to greet Grace Owens, their forty year old nanny originally from England.

-o-

Walking along the sixth floor hallway, Jillian opened the glass door and allowed Emily to enter the bullpen first.

Garcia rushed over from the filing cabinet and hugged her while Jillian took her ready bag to her desk. Sitting down, she turned on her computer and checked her e-mails.

"It's so good to have you back E," gushed Garcia excitedly.

"It's nice to be back."

"Do you have any new photos of the twins?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'll just offload my bag and show you."

On cue, Hotch walked out of his office and joined the picture viewing.

Jillian looked over to the trio and grinned. Her eyes settled on Emily's smile and she stood up. Going over to her wife, she leaned into her left ear and whispered, "Sweetheart, you're left breast is leaking. I have a spare shirt and jacket in my locker if you want to change."

Momentarily, Emily excused herself, grabbed her bag and went to the locker room while Jillian took over the photo display.

Five minutes later, Emily returned and Jennifer walked through the door with Derek and Spencer. The three immediately welcomed Emily back and Jillian covertly goosed her before returning to her desk and making a start on paperwork.

Once Rossi arrived moments later, Jennifer called everyone into the conference room to present a new case from D.C. Metro.

By midday, Emily had called Grace to inform her she was unavailable for the twins' lunch time breastfeeding and Jillian and Reid had a breakthrough mid-afternoon resulting in the team arriving back at Quantico at 1810 hours.

When the paperwork was finished, Hotch announced, "I'll see you in the morning, go home and get some sleep everyone."

-o-

Jillian entered the nursery and picked up a squirming Jarrod then took him over to the change table. When he was dressed in a fresh diaper and sleepwear, she took him downstairs to Emily. "Are you ready for your son?" she asked.

"More than ready, I have enough milk on board for an army. I'll take him through to the living room."

"I'll go grab a quick shower then make us some dinner."

"Sounds good honey, I'm hungry."

Returning ten minutes later, Jillian set about cooking a pasta dish, "How you doing in there babe?" There was no reply, so she went into the living room to find Emily fast asleep in an armchair and Jarrod still nursing. Jillian waited for him to finish then carefully picked him up and burped him while taking him upstairs to his crib.

Luckily Samantha was still sleeping, so Jillian went back downstairs and ate dinner alone.

-o-

Emily was snoring softly when Jillian brought their daughter to her thirty minutes later.

The brunette woke when Jillian placed Samantha in her arms, "Oh honey, I'm sorry I dozed off."

Jillian dotingly ran a hand over Emily's shoulder, "Don't apologise, I'll fetch your dinner and you can eat while you nurse Sam."

Emily opened the front of her bra and repositioned the baby, "Thank you Jill."

"Once you're done, I'll take care of Little Miss and you can get ready for bed."

"I have to go to the supermarket first."

"I'll go, what do you need?"

"A box of nursing pads, I used the last one this afternoon and I expect I'll continue to seep at work."

Jillian leaned over, kissed Emily on the head and cheekily offered, "I could always express some milk for you orally in the locker room."

Emily chuckled at the none too understated implication, "I'm sure you could."

"I'll get your pasta then go to the store. Is there anything else we need?"

"You better check the refrigerator honey, I have no idea what is in there."

"Okay."

Jillian came home to a quiet house and once she took care of the groceries, she prepared for bed. Sidling up to Emily, she gently draped an arm over her wife's hip and went to sleep within seconds.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Darkest Days" (A sequel to Behind the Mask)

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss is forced to face her secretive past when it threatens the safety of her BAU colleagues and her beloved family.

RATING: For Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, so bugger off!

A/N: Please find the time to review and fed the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Monday 7th November, 2010_**

**Jean Racine said: **_**A tragedy need not have blood and death: it's enough that it all be filled with that majestic sadness that is the pleasure of tragedy.**_

Jillian joined Dave in the viewing room and watched the video of WVPJ3 news footage from Atlantic Beach, Maryland.

An image of a pretty brunette appeared on screen and a female reporter announced, _"Nineteen year old Kate Joyce, an Honour student was vacationing at the beach with friends when she disappeared almost three days ago. Atlantic Beach Detective Bob Mathias suspects foul play."_

Derek entered the room and announced, "They've had two suspects in custody the whole time, but have nothing solid to link them to the disappearance yet."

Dave looked up, "They can't even charge them with anything unless they find a body."

Derek's eyebrows arched, "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Pretty slim by all reports," remarked Jillian with a shake of her head.

"Are they still in Hotch's office?" inquired Derek as he changed the topic of discussion.

"It's not looking good," noted Dave.

"Don't jump to conclusions guys," reasoned Jillian. "This kind of case generates a lot of media attention and Strauss is probably discussing a strategy to contain the frenzy our presence is sure to create."

Derek departed the room as Dave and Jillian listened to the last of the tape.

_ "Some way suspected in her disappearance. Authorities have only twelve hours left to hold the men in custody without an official charge."_

Dave turned off the tape and stood, "This is going to be a tough one."

"I agree. There's going to be a lot of anger involved and people will forget the little pieces of useful information and details."

The two Agents left the room and headed for the bullpen.

Jillian watched as red haired, floral dress and blue sweater attired Garcia approached Emily desk holding onto a sheet of paper. Spencer was sitting on the corner of Emily's desk and she was seated in her chair. All three were focused on Hotch's blind drawn office.

"J.J. still in there?" asked Garcia as she placed her right hand on the top of Emily's chair.

Emily answered with a nod, "So is Strauss."

Spencer reached across the table and picked up a plastic bottle of antacid tablets.

Emily glanced at him and complained, "Orr ahh, again with the dairy."

"I can't help it, I love dairy."

Garcia completely ignored the interplay and inquired, "What's going on, it's been like twenty minutes?"

Derek joined the curious threesome with his bag slung over his left shoulder and remarked, "We've only ten more minutes before we're due in the air."

Dave and Jillian took up position next to Derek and Emily explained, "I don't think it's about the case.

Jillian voiced her opinion, "It's definitely not about the case if the blinds are drawn. That little trick prevents either Spencer or me from reading their lips."

Garcia glanced down at Emily, "Do you know something?"

Looking up in surprise, she replied, "Do I know something?"

Turning to Derek, Garcia noted with alarm, "She just repeated the question. You always say that's a sign when the person repeats."

Derek stepped in and asked, "Do you have any idea why J.J. is in there Prentiss?"

"I honestly have no clue and J.J. certainly hasn't given me any hints over the past few days."

Returning her attention to the office, Garcia muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe she asked for a raise," answered Reid deadpan.

Emily rolled her eyes at the comment and Garcia asked, "Can anyone ever remember seeing his blinds closed?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily shook her head.

Jillian suggested reasonably, "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." She moved to her desk and checked her ready bag.

Moments of silence passed and she was adding two extra ammo magazines when Garcia grumbled, "I have no patience for this nerve wrecking crap."

"No, say it isn't so Baby Girl," taunted Derek playfully.

In response, Garcia promptly slapped him on the arm and pouted.

-o-

Ponytailed Jennifer Jareau was dressed in a dark blue buttoned shirt and black trousers and standing behind a vacant chair with her left hand on the top of the backrest.

The Section Chief was reclined on the other chair and wearing a navy blue dress, grey buttoned sweater and black three inch heels. The blonde's left leg was crossed over her right knee and she appeared relaxed.

On the other hand, dark blue suited Hotch was sitting behind his desk and was nowhere near relaxed.

Jennifer's posture was in accordance to the scowl on her face, she was clearly angry, "I have given it reasonable consideration and I'm not interested in the offer."

"Clearly," a suddenly less than impressed Strauss stated. "You have managed to turn down the job on two occasions without consultation with your Unit Chief." She looked at Hotch then back to Jennifer

"With all due respect ma'am, Agent Jareau is under no obligation to discuss the matter with me," reasoned Hotch.

Strauss leaned forward, "If the Pentagon calls one of your team members, you should be advised." She sat back and focused on Jennifer, "Why didn't you inform Agent Hotchner you turned down the position?"

"I never wanted it to get this far because."

Strauss interrupted the answer, "Because you know it's a better job."

Jennifer finished her sentence, "Because I have no desire to leave this one."

"You've been here for six years," pointed out Strauss, as if that was all the explanation needed.

"It's nearly seven ma'am," corrected Jennifer emotionlessly.

"Change is good and from what I understand, there is less travel involved with this position. You could be at home with Henry more often."

Offended by the implication, Jennifer snapped, "I beg your pardon?"

"I fully understand the sacrifices needed when you have a family and working irregular hours."

"I do the job I love. I believe it's made me a better person and a better mother. Any sacrifices I have made over the years have been made because of my family." Jennifer turned to Hotch, "I don't have a single regret regards my work or personal life."

Hotch calmly specified, "We all agree Agent Jareau is a valued member of the BA team and it's logical why the Executive Branch is requesting her to transfer. However, if Agent Jareau respectively declines the offer, there's no way you can make her go ma'am."

"That is true," conceded Strauss as she glanced at her watch and changed the topic of discussion. "Have you had time to view the video of the missing girl?"

"It's being watched now," answered Hotch.

Strauss got to her feet, "In that case, the team is expected in Maryland within the hour."

"We'll be there," commented Hotch as he stood.

Strauss moved to the access and Hotch said, "Thank you ma'am." When the door closed, he turned to Jennifer and asked, "J.J., the Pentagon contacted you?"

"I apologise for not telling you and assumed by saying no that would be the end of it."

"It's okay; it's just that it's a huge deal. The position of Liaison for the Department of Defence would be an important promotion, are you certain you don't want to reconsider?"

Jennifer sighed loudly before answering, "Hotch, this is the right place for me." She exited the room; obviously upset by Strauss' attempt to railroad her into accepting the position. Noticing the others trying to act busy down in the bullpen, she wasn't surprised to see Dave waiting for her up ahead.

"After all these years, you'd think Profilers could cover their curiosity better than that," he noted.

"Have you read the suspects' files yet?"

"So far the reports present like your typical dominance and submissive profiles, but I doubt it's that text book."

"With time against us, we only have one shot at getting it right," pointed out Jennifer before walking away and heading to her office.

-o-

Hotch exited his office seconds later carrying his ready bag and walked down the stairs while the other team members swiftly fell in behind him.

Derek asked, "How long have the suspects been in custody Hotch?"

"Sixty hours, so that leaves us twelve hours to obtain a confession or locate a body. I'd prefer the former option."

Reid threw his bag over his shoulder and fell into line behind Emily and Jillian, "Syd Pearson has a lot of money at his disposal and fairly impressive connections. If he is released, chances are we'll never see him again."

Emily asked, "What about James Barrett?"

"He doesn't have similar resources," answered Reid.

"Do you think these guys did it?" asked Garcia as she followed the team.

Hotch responded, "The locals do."

"So do the Police," added Jillian.

"The local PD tried to get them to turn against one another, but that didn't work," explained Dave as the team exited the room.

Titling his head to the left, Reid surmised, "That's because the suspects have a bond that dates back to childhood."

"Well, we only have a thirty minute flight, that's hardly enough time to delve into their histories," pointed out Derek.

Garcia handed over printouts to the team, "Those are bullet points on the missing woman; second and third pages are all about the suspects."

Hotch pressed the call button for the lift while the others started to read the information. The doors opened and he directed, "Garcia, we're gonna need phone records, credit card receipts, anything you can find."

"Yes sir, you'll have them on your tablets by the time you arrive." She patted Derek's shoulder as he passed by.

Jennifer joined them and Garcia handed her a copy of the data.

"Thank you."

Putting her hand on the blonde's forearm, Garcia asked, "Is everything okay sweetie?"

Looking at her friend's expression of concern, Jennifer answered, "Why, oh you mean Strauss? Don't give me that look." She stepped into the elevator and turned around, "Everything is fine."

Garcia stared back as the lift doors closed and Jillian glanced at Emily. Her face was etched with worry and she was chewing on her right thumb nail, a sign she was stressed.

Jillian cleared her throat and Emily turned her way. She lowered her eyes and stopped destroying the previously neatly trimmed cuticle.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors retracted. The team raced to the vehicles then made the short trip to the airstrip.

-o-

Jillian settled into her seat on the right side of the plane and noticed Jennifer enter the bathroom.

Moments later, Spencer travelled up the aisle and knocked on the door. It opened and Jillian read the young man's lips, _"Are you okay?"_

Jennifer stepped into the doorway, _"Yeah, you?"_

_ "Actually, I think I'm going to be sick, excuse me."_

Jillian smiled at Reid's intolerance for dairy products and the side effects he was willing to endure just so he could indulge in one of his weaknesses.

Frowning, Jennifer returned to her seat next to Emily and opposite Derek.

Emily smiled at her, "Hey."

Glancing at her then Derek Jennifer huffed, "Okay, I received an offer from the Pentagon and I turned it down twice. I never informed Hotch or Strauss."

Emily's black eyebrows rose in astonishment and Derek shook his head, "And now Strauss expects you to take it?"

Jennifer nodded and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Of course she does," remarked Derek with distain. "It will make her look good if you're promoted."

The blonde smirked briefly, "I don't trust that woman, not even for one second."

"You shouldn't," advised Emily. "What did Hotch have to say about the matter?"

"He's aware I don't what to leave."

"Then you won't," stated Emily firmly before she looked over to Jillian.

Jillian realised her wife was silently asking her to speak with Strauss and find out if the knockback was going to be an issue. Since arriving at the BAU, Jillian had avoided disclosing her previous relationship with Erin to her team mates, but knew Emily was deeply troubled about her best friend. She slanted her head to the side and nodded. Her reward was a radiant smile and a wink. The gesture warmed her heart and she was about the make the call to Erin when Hotch, Dave and Spencer walked down the aisle and joined them.

Sitting on an armrest, Hotch started, "Okay people let's review."

Jennifer opened her folder, "Nineteen year old Kate Joyce was last seen exiting a bar with these two men." She tossed two photos onto the table and explained, "Sydney Pearson and James Barrett, both twenty. Kate was reported missing when she failed to meet her friends for a prearranged breakfast. This occurred almost three days ago."

Dave continued with background details, "The suspects maintain they dropped Kate back to the hotel, but there is no camera footage to verify their story."

"Search and Rescue have been all over the island," said Hotch.

Spencer looked up from his file, "They dragged the nearby inlet and discovered nothing."

Jennifer resumed, "Both suspects claim they had consensual sex with Kate."

"There's no way to confirm that without a body," noted Emily sternly.

Derek scoffed, "I highly doubt it was consensual."

"We have to prove they're guilty of more than just being seen with her," suggested Dave.

Derek perused his tablet and noted, "Well, Police weren't able to find any holes in their stories. We're gonna have to break them down psychologically."

Hotch nodded in agreement, "Morgan, I want you and Prentiss to lead the interrogation. Dave, you and Reid go to the bar to question staff and Jillian, I need you to go over all the witness statements. J.J., Kate Joyce's family are still at the station, so I want you to speak with them on arrival."

Jennifer was shocked by the comment, "They've been there the entire three days?"

"They never went to the hotel and I need you to stay with them."

Jennifer bobbed her head with understanding.

Hotch checked his watch and announced, "Wheels down in six minutes. We need to hit the ground running with this one, time is against us."

Jillian gathered up her file and secured it in her duffle bag. Going to the gallery, she pulled out her phone and called Erin.

The Section Chief answered after two rings, _"Hello Jillian."_

"Hello ma'am."

_ "You can drop the formality, I'm sure this call is of a personal nature."_

"It is and you know I have never traded in on our past, but I need an answer to the situation with Agent Jareau."

Erin giggled for a brief moment before replying, _"I gathered it would be and I wasn't behind the request. It comes from above my pay level. I know the others will suspect I am looking for a pat on the back, but my hands are tied on this one. The Executive Branch is at the helm of this, not me."_

"Thank you for your honesty Erin. Do you think they will pursue the matter further?"

_ "I'm uncertain of their agenda Jill."_

"Okay, bye."

Jillian felt a familiar hand on her back and pivoted, "Erin isn't pushing for Jennifer to be transferred. It's coming from the Executive Branch and she doesn't know if they will continue the mandate."

Emily frowned at the news, "It doesn't sound good and thank you for making the call."

"You're welcome and please stop gnawing your nails."

Looking down at her hands, Emily responded, "I will."

"Thank you, now go buckle up Mrs Prentiss-Rolston."

"You know, I could kiss you right now."

"Tsk, tsk, that's against the rules Agent Prentiss."

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"It sure is Agent Mommy."

The two giggling Agents returned to their seats in time for the landing preparations.

-o-

Detective Robert Mathias met the BA team at the airport and escorted their vehicles to the Police station. Jennifer immediately introduced herself to Patty and Jeff Joyce, the parents of Kate while the other Agents broke off to attend to their assigned tasks.

Jennifer took the Joyces into a quiet room and brought them up to date with the investigation.

Jillian walked past the interrogation rooms twenty minutes later carrying an armful of witness statements as Emily exited the first room and pulled up the front of her V-necked grey sweater.

"Hey, you got a permit for those?" Jillian whispered with a smirk.

Emily chuckled and looked around to see if they were alone, they were, "Yes, they are registered under my wife's name."

"Nice and are you going for the old _"I'm the sexy good Agent and you can trust me_" ploy?"

"I get to butter up Pearson. At this stage he appears to be the dominant and controlling one."

"I heard there was a confrontation between the suspects and the victim's father earlier."

"Yes and Pearson got off on the incident. Detective Mathias said Pearson is a handful and Barrett's dumber than a box full of rocks."

"Great, I better get back to work and please keep those puppies covered."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Guess not and I have to admit they are the best set on display around here." Jillian walked off to the sound of giggling.

In the first six hours of questioning, the two suspects only admitted to meeting Kate at a bar, taking her out to the inlet and driving her back to the hotel. Barrett also admitted he was late for work the following morning; his excuse was his alarm was broken. Both suspects asked for a polygraph, which they beat. That fact brought a slight smirk to Barrett's face and it didn't go unnoticed. Either did the fact he wasn't quite as dumb as a box full of rocks, like Detective Mathias had implied.

The team agreed Barrett didn't possess the looks to lure a pretty girl like Kate and that was why he associated with Pearson. He was the handsome charming predator and Barrett feed off the scraps.

Hotch commented that the duo knew where Kate was because innocent people don't sit around calmly for hours on end, they make a protest, demand to be released or ask for a lawyer. He conceded only parts of their collaborated stories were true and they were hiding the full version of events.

-o-

After Pearson had arrogantly shown Dave and Derek the pictures taken of Kate on his phone and Jennifer recognised Kate's cell lying on the back seat of Pearson's car in one of the snaps when she viewed them, she told the others the parents were currently in possession of the phone. It had been recovered from the hotel room earlier. Linked with the fact Barrett had admitted the pair had taken Kate out in his boat around 2:30 am, he instantly became the focus of their attention.

Emily suggested the two had dropped Kate off like they stated, but due to her rejecting Barrett, he could have easily double backed to the hotel and used the phone as a means to get into the room to punish her. She figured he had either lured her outside or drugged her before taking her out on his boat.

-o-

Derek went into the room holding Pearson and asked him if he agreed the photo had been taken after they dropped Kate back to the hotel. Pearson had said yes and when Derek pressed him about it being a victory picture for what they had done to Kate out on boat, Pearson confessed to sexually assaulting Kate, but not to killing her. He was truthful in his admission and about dropping Kate back to the hotel.

Moments later, Jennifer, Emily and Spencer entered the interrogation room where Barrett was and Emily asked why the GPS was missing on his boat.

"It's not," replied an uninterested Barrett.

Jennifer folded her arms across her chest and posed, "He tossed it after he dumped Kate."

Barrett calmly asked, "Who are you?"

Displaying Kate's phone, Jennifer stated, "This, this phone was your ticket into her room."

"Who is she?" inquired Barrett of the other two Agents.

Spencer answered, "You said the inlet was quiet between the hours of four and five am, that's when you took Kate out, right?"

Emily uncrossed her arms and continued, "You didn't want the search party to find her, so you keep going and going. You had hours before you were due for work, so how far did you get? Roughly seventy five miles, right?"

Spencer voiced his quick calculations, "A full tank of gas on a single outboard motor will get you one hundred fifty miles. At twenty five miles per hour on a round trip that will take you six hours, which explains why you were late for work."

Jennifer snarled, "But you didn't kill her, you just left her to die. That's why you asked for a polygraph. You knew all along you'd pass it."

There was a knock on the door and Barrett stood, "I think your time's up."

Jennifer leaned in over the table, "You took away the Joyce's daughter and their dignity, so you don't get to win. We're going to find her."

"You still think she has a chance huh?" asked Barrett conceitedly.

Agent Jareau rolled her eyes and left the room. Emily and Spencer positioned themselves in front of Barrett as he went to leave.

"We still have plenty of time," noted Emily. "You don't get to leave."

Jennifer entered the Obs room and declared, "That narrows down the search. I'll inform the parents."

"I'll notify the Coast Guard," directed Hotch. "Let's get down to the inlet."

-o-

Kate Joyce was located in the late night hours seventy miles out to sea and clinging to a buoy. Jennifer transported the overwhelmed parents to the hospital while the other Agents finished up the case at the Police station.

Once the team returned to Quantico, Jennifer went into the conference room to clear away the evidence board and without turning, she asked, "When do I leave?"

"The end of the week," answered Hotch as he entered.

Rotating, Jennifer exclaimed, "What!"

"They actually requested you start tomorrow."

"That's not enough time, I need to train someone."

"We're not replacing you J.J."

"No Hotch, you can't be expected to take this on yourself. Your hands are already full."

"We'll figure it out." He moved in closer. "Jillian can always handle the Liaison side of cases and I'm hoping I can get you back."

Jennifer shook her head in disbelief.

"Strauss wanted you to fill out this paperwork," explained Hotch as he handed over a form.

Looking at the correspondence, Jennifer scoffed, "Exit interview, you kidding me?"

"You know she's big on procedure … just be honest. I was hoping I could do something about this and I'm sorry I couldn't."

"I know." Jennifer looked down to the other team members in the bullpen through the window, "How am I supposed to tell them I'm leaving when I don't want to go?"

"The brass is really really good at taking the power away, makes them feel like they are in charge."

"That sounds like a profile."

Hotch smiled slightly, "You're going to be better off than any of us, you know that?" His eyes filled with tears, "I'll miss you." With a rare display of emotion, he reached out and hugged her then departed.

-o-

Outside, Jillian watched Hotch leave Jennifer's office and fumed, "Shit, this is so wrong."

The teams' eyes followed Hotch as he walked to his office and closed the door then their heads turned to the forlorn Jennifer who was behind her desk holding onto the form. She sat down and started to fill it in as Garcia stood in the outer doorway suffering shock.

Jillian took one look at her colleagues and declared, "Fuck it, this is just not acceptable." She stormed out of the bullpen and headed for Strauss' office.

Entering the external foyer seconds later, she briskly walked into the next room, "Are you happy ma'am?"

Strauss looked up and shook her head, "No I'm not and I'll tell you the same thing I told Agent Hotchner when I spoke to him moments ago, it was an Executive decision and they weren't asking for my consent."

With hands crossed behind her back, Jillian asked, "Permission to speak off the record ma'am?"

Strauss stood and walked around to the front of her desk, "Go ahead."

"I've just left a room full of distraught people. When I first arrived here it took me a couple of weeks to realise there is something unique about the BA team. Individually, each person is brilliant in their own right, but together, they are phenomenal. The case clear up rate would be considered outstanding for any division, but we deal with the worse of the trash and the brass wants to break that up? That doesn't make sense."

"I fully agree with you Jill, but it's out of my hands. What was I supposed to do? Risk my job so Agent Jareau could keep hers here?"

"Did you even go into bat for her?"

"Of course I did. The State Department wants her expertise and I couldn't fight that, neither could Agent Hotchner."

"Fuck Erin, Jennifer's wishes should have been brought into the equation."

"The Executive Branch was made aware of the fact she doesn't want the transfer. Hotch and I both told them that and campaigned for her to stay. I'm not the enemy here Jill and why are you cussing like that, you hardly ever swear?"

"Well, this is the angry side that I don't display often."

"Look, I don't like it any more than you do, but that's the end of it."

"You do realise the others are going to blame you for this?"

"I fully expect them to and am prepared."

"Why the hell do you have to be so god damn rigid with the team?"

"They would undermine my authority more than they already do if I relaxed."

"Oh that's fucking crap Erin. They simply don't trust you because you always appear to have a hidden agenda which usually involves sticking it to Hotch."

Flabbergasted by the news, Erin disagreed, "That's not true Jill."

"Then prove it by being more accessible to them and take the steel rod out of your fucking ass. They resent you because you come from an admin background while they are the ones putting themselves at risk day in and day out."

"Don't you think I don't know that?"

"Then lighten up for fuck's sake and tell them you admire their skills and commitment every now and then."

Breaking the building tension, Erin chuckled, "You know if it was anyone else speaking to me like this, they would be in serious trouble right about now. It's lucky for you we are friends."

"Yeah, and on that note I better get out of here before the others come looking for me."

"Thank you for the reality lesson and again, I am truly sorry about Agent Jareau's transfer."

"Her name is Jennifer and it wouldn't hurt for you to use people's Christian names once in a while."

"Duly noted Jill," conceded Erin with a nod.

Feeling somewhat vindicated by her unprofessional outburst, Jillian turned and left the room. When she walked back into the bullpen, Jennifer was approaching the others.

Emily stood and cried out, "No!"

Derek neared the blonde and protested, "Hold on a second here, I thought Hotch was supposed to."

Shaking her head, Jennifer butted in, "It's above his pay grade and Strauss' too. They've done all they could to keep me here."

"They just can't take you away," observed Spencer miserably.

Angrily, Emily asked, "So, we're expected to stand by and do nothing?"

Jennifer tearfully replied, "It's over and I leave at the end of the week."

"It can't be that straightforward," queried Derek.

"It is."

Derek looked to the others, "This job is hard enough, what are they trying to do, bury us?"

"You're too efficient at your job, that's the trouble," reasoned Emily. She noticed Jillian standing in the doorway and crying.

Dave agreed with the assessment, "Well it's true, you're on everybody's wish list. Our loss is somebody else's gain."

"They just can't take you away," repeated Spencer, at a loss for new words.

Jennifer walked up to him and rubbed his left arm before going to Garcia's office.

Emily glanced over to her wife and held out her hand.

Jillian choked back her tears and moved to her. She took the offered hand and pulled a now sobbing Emily into her arms, "I'm sorry Em, there's nothing anyone can do."

"What's she talking about Prentiss?" demanded Derek with knotted brows.

Jillian looked up, "It means I just tore Strauss a new asshole and told her a few facts about how important a member Jennifer is to this team."

"You what?" exclaimed Dave with astonishment.

"I informed her it was wrong to lose Jennifer and this team is the best there is."

"Way to go kid, but I expect you'll be the next one transferred."

Emily lifted her head off Jillian's shoulder, "That's not going to happen, is it?"

"No, I covered my ass and asked for permission to speak freely first."

Derek shook his head, "Dave's right, she'll be gunning for you now."

"No she won't Morgan; I have too much dirt on her."

Spencer blinked at her and probed, "Is it the good stuff?"

"It is and just so you all know, Strauss does respect the work you do and she is totally against the transfer. The Executive Branch is behind it all, not her."

"You believe that Jill?" asked Derek with thinly veiled scepticism.

"Yes, I know when she is lying and she's never lied to me before."

Emily saw the door to Hotch's office open and stepped out of Jillian's arms.

He looked down to everyone and announced, "I know no one is happy about this situation, but I expect you all to behave professionally. Now go home and it will be a nine thirty start in the morning. Agent Rolston, can I have a minute of your time in my office please."

"Yes sir." Jillian turned to Emily, "Don't wait for me, take the car and I'll meet you at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this may take a while and you need to be with the children." Walking up the staircase, Jillian entered Hotch's office and waited.

He closed a folder on his table then sat on the edge, "I need you to take over J.J.'s position until we get her back."

"Yes sir, understood."

"Thank you and am I correct in assuming you went to speak with Strauss earlier?"

"You are."

"You are fortunate you aren't facing disciplinary charges."

"Did she make a compliant?"

"No, but by the way you stormed out of the bullpen I image you gave her a few choice words."

"I admit I was somewhat harsh sir, but I believe she understood where I was coming from."

"I agree. She called to say she was sorry about J.J. and appreciated the difficult job we do."

Jillian smiled at the comment, "Than my work is done."

With a sly grin, Aaron agreed, "It is, so go home and see those babies of yours."

"Hopefully they'll be sound asleep. It was a good move employing Grace as a live-in nanny."

"So the Ambassador hasn't offered to babysit yet?"

Jillian chuckled at the inquiry, "She returned to Italy after another whirlwind visit and I don't think Emily would be game enough to ask her if she was here. How is Jack doing?"

"Very well and he's taken an interest in playing soccer with a team, so that's good. Dave and I have volunteered to coach."

"You're a good father Aaron and I'm out of here."

"Thank you and goodnight Jill."

Exiting, Jillian raced down the stairs then to Garcia's lair. Jennifer was leaving as she arrived and she embraced her friend, "I'm so sorry Jennifer."

"I know and I'll still be in the area, so expect plenty of play dates for our children."

"I will and this is completely off subject, but can I ask you a question about childbirth?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uhm, how long was it before you and Will commenced your sex life after Henry was born?"

Jennifer blushed at the thought, "It was the next day, why?"

"Oh, so you didn't have any lingering side effects?

"Is this about Emily's soreness?"

"Yes, we haven't had sex since the twins' birth."

"Ouch, has Emily been to her doctor?"

"Yes and she said it will eventually sort itself out."

"Well that certainly explains your crankiness."

"It does and thanks for the chat. I'll see you later and again, I'm truly sorry."

"See you and if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, in a big pentagon shaped building."

"Smartass," quipped Jennifer before leaving.

Jillian turned and entered Garcia's room, "I thought you might need a hug."

A sobbing Penelope swivelled around in her chair, "Yeah, this really is the pits."

"It sure is, but we'll still be able to see her."

"That's what she just said."

Derek joined them, "Come on Baby Girl, I'll take you home."

"Okay, but Jillian owes me a hug first."

"We could all do with one of those sweetness."

Garcia got to her feet and Jillian wrapped her arms around the pair. The threesome stayed in position for several minutes before Jillian broke away first and dried her eyes, "I'll see you both later."

-o-

Going back to Erin's office, Jillian poked her head in and noticed the woman had tears in her eyes and was reading an official document, "You okay?"

"Yes, I was just reading Jennifer's exit interview. She is going to be missed around here."

"Wow that is a nice change. Keep up the good work ma'am. I just ducked in to remind you of our dinner date Saturday."

"I haven't forgotten and I'll need you and Garcia to give me a hand in organising a farewell party on Friday. As long as the team isn't out in the field somewhere overnight I thought it would be a good idea to say goodbye properly."

"You are just scaring me now."

Erin grinned and passed the pages to Jillian, "Read the last section then go home."

"Okay, but I have to call a taxi first."

"No need, I can drop you home."

"Thanks Erin."

-o-

Emily was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Jillian walked through the garage door and she asked, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine Em. How are the twins?"

"I just finished feeding them and sent Grace back to bed."

Jillian positioned herself behind a robe attired Emily and kissed the side of her neck, "You smell delicious."

Emily's body shivered from the contact, "I love you for speaking to Strauss."

"Well I love Jennifer and hate what has happened."

Emily rotated in her wife's arms, "Did you swear at her?"

"Yes, several times as a matter of fact and she'll be here for dinner Saturday."

Emily's eyes bulged, "What?"

"It's time she met the people under her command away from the office."

"Does she know the others will be here?"

"Nope, I'm going for the surprise attack method."

Emily chuckled for a second, "Oh god that will be interesting to watch."

"I hope so; she's bringing a case of wine. I'll leave you alone and let you eat."

"I'll be right up when I'm done."

"I'll warm up the bed for you babe."

"It's not that cold."

"Well considering we just got back from the beach, it is. I'll see you upstairs, I want to say goodnight to the babies first."

"Okay."

-o-

Jillian was asleep when Emily nestled onto her chest twenty minutes later. She stirred awake and kissed Emily on the head, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm just still a little upset."

"Everyone will be for a while baby. I'm sad too and I've only known her for two years. Do you want to know what she wrote in her exit interview?"

"How did you see that?"

"Strauss let me read it before I left the office. She was actually crying over the words and expressed her sorrow at Jennifer's enforced departure."

"You are kidding?"

"No babe."

Snuggling in closer, Emily prompted her wife, "Tell me then."

"I'm thankful for my years spent with this family; for everything we shared, every chance we had to grow. I'll take the best of them and lead by their example; where ever I go. A friend told me to be honest with you, so here it goes. This isn't what I want, but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson, or I don't want to walk around angry. Or maybe it's because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept; things we don't want to know, but have to learn, and people we can't live without, but have to let go."

Emily hugged Jillian tighter, "That's so sweet, but sad at the same time."

"It sure is."

Nuzzling into Jillian's neck, Emily wept until exhaustion finally claimed them both.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Darkest Days" (A sequel to Behind the Mask)

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss is forced to face her secretive past when it threatens the safety of her BAU colleagues and her beloved family.

RATING: For Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, so bugger off!

A/N: Please find the time to review and fed the Muse. She is hard to live with when cranky.

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Friday 11th November, 2010_**

Garcia approached Jillian's desk and sat on the edge, "Hey Blonde Bombshell."

"Hello beautiful, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just letting you know my mission has been completed and the conference room is a go."

"Excellent, did you have enough money?"

Reaching into her cardigan pocket, Garcia withdrew fifty dollars, "I did, here's your change and the champagne is on ice. I did most of the work while you guys were out tracking down the latest monster."

"You are amazing my goddess and Jennifer is still in Hotch's office, so the coast is clear."

"I even baked the cake."

Jillian giggled at her friend's resourcefulness, "You out did yourself and I appreciate all you've done."

"You are welcome and Kevin even offered to take photos."

"Fantastic."

Garcia jumped off the table, "Here they come now."

Jillian stood and waved to the other Agents, "Showtime guys."

One after another the personnel disappeared into the conference room while Hotch kept Jennifer busy in her office.

When everyone was in place, Hotch led Jennifer over to the room and the party began in earnest.

-o-

Jillian was busy serving glasses of chilled champagne when Erin entered the room five minutes later. She looked over and winked at her friend and received a broad grin in reply.

The Section Chief approached Jennifer and to everyone's surprise, embraced her.

Emily immediately glanced over to Jillian and smiled.

Moments later, Derek handed Strauss a drink then walked over to Jillian, "Are you responsible for her appearance?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Kudos girl and it's time Strauss let her hair down a little around here."

After heartfelt speeches and cake cutting, Dave turned up the music and festivities bumped up a notch.

Emily sought out Jillian and grabbed her by the hand, "Come dance with me."

"We're at work."

"Yes, but not actually on the clock."

"I can't argue with your logic, so let's go baby."

An emotional Jennifer was picked up by Will and Henry two hours afterwards and Jillian and Emily walked out with them. Garcia and Kevin volunteered to clean up while Emily drove home.

-o-

After nursing the babies, Emily put them to bed and snuck into the shower with Jillian, "You caused quite the coup when Strauss showed up."

"I know and she looked like she really enjoyed herself."

"She was a little tipsy."

"She's wasn't the only one."

"You included."

Jillian rinsed the suds off her body, "Nah, I'm drunk my lovely wife."

Emily giggled and picked up the shower gel, "You were so damn sexy when you were dancing the Salsa with Garcia."

"Oh that woman is trouble and basically downright filthy with the way she moves."

"I thought you were incredibly hot and an absolute turn on."

Turning her head, Jillian optimistically asked, "You did?"

Emily kissed the cleft in Jillian's chin, "Oh god yes honey."

"Do you mean, you know, you were aroused?"

"Yes and for the first time, my breasts haven't ached or leaked today."

Jillian gulped, "Oh babe, welcome back."

"I love you and thank you for your patience while my body healed."

"I love you Em and does this mean I can touch your beautiful, much missed bosom?"

Emily grinned and rinsed off, "I am now getting out and fully expect to see you in bed."

"Oh god, I am so out of here too."

The couple dried off and Emily immediately pulled Jillian to her chest, "I want you."

Jillian's started to weep with joy, "Baby, I absolutely adore you."

"Why are you crying honey?"

"I'm smashed and emotional and god, so turned on by you."

Emily grinned at her wife's ramblings, "Do you want to take me to bed?"

"Yes please Em." Jillian picked her wife up without further ado and carried her to their bed.

-o-

Lowering her wife cautiously and slowly to the paillasse, Jillian smiled as Emily held onto her neck and drew her closer.

"I'm all yours forever," husked Emily.

The promise brought a fresh flow of tears as Jillian lay down beside her. She leaned over and captured waiting lips with such tenderness, it caused Emily to tremble. Jillian deepened the kiss as her right hand cupped Emily's voluptuous left breast. She moaned loudly then gently caressed her way over each inch of the pliant flesh.

Emily dragged her short nails slowly across Jillian's shoulders and returned her lover's kisses in abundance. She entangled her right leg with Jillian's left and broke the contact. Looking into teary blue eyes, she smiled, "This moment is perfect and you are the love of my life."

"Oh Emily, I am nothing without you," countered Jillian before lowering her mouth over Emily's stiff node. Her ministrations were measured and attentive until her wife pleaded for release. Inching downwards, Jillian pecked her way to Emily's slightly rounded stomach and lovingly smooched the two stretch marks still visible under the navel.

Emily whimpered and reached for Jillian's locks. She held on tight as the blonde delved into her moist crease. Her hips reared up when a warm tongue glided along the base of her clitoris in tiny circles. "Oh god honey," whispered a light headed brunette. "I love you."

In reaction, Jillian brought her left hand up to Emily's centre and gradually entered her. Her heart pounded as the rippled inner walls wrapped around her two digits then contracted. The climax that had been slowly building erupted into a series of flashes of white light behind her eyes and she increased the tempo of her penetration and manipulation of the Gräfenberg spot with delicate caresses.

"Jill, oh god honey. There darling, right there. Oh god ... yes ... yes."

Emily fell back onto the bed minutes later and Jillian retracted from inside and kissed her way back up her wife's shaking body and seized her mouth in a hungry kiss. The couple traded smooches for some time before Emily pushed Jillian onto her back and blissfully ravished every inch of her.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Darkest Days" (A sequel to Behind the Mask)

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss is forced to face her secretive past when it threatens the safety of her BAU colleagues and her beloved family.

RATING: For Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, so bugger off!

A/N: Please find the time to review and fed the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 4

**_Wednesday 13th January, 2011_**

As Jillian walked into the bullpen, the blonde heard the desk phone ringing in her office and turned to her wife, "Excuse me Em, I'll talk to you later."

"I look forward to it."

Jillian ran up the stairs and picked up the receiver while placing her bag on the desk, "Behavioural Analysis Unit, SSA Rolston speaking."

_ "Agent Rolston, my name is Ben Truman and I'm a detective with the Pittsfield Police Department in Massachusetts."_

"How can I be of assistance Detective Truman?" inquired Jillian while turning on her computer.

_ "We've just discovered our third body in two weeks with identical MO and cause of death. I believe we need your team's help."_

"Can you send me everything you have so far and I'll present the cases to my superior?"

_ "I'm sending it to your e-mail now."_

"Detective, can you give me a brief outline."

_ "The first victim, a twenty two year old Rodney Sharp was discovered in his apartment by his mother on December 28. Sharp's COD was exsanguination from a severed femoral artery delivered antemortem. Next was Adam Banks, also twenty two found in his apartment with the same COD and this morning Joseph Ella who was the same age, was located in his apartment by his friend when he failed to answer a door knock. All three men had their Johnsons cut off post-mortem."_

Jillian's face scrunched up at the news, "Who discovered Adam Banks' body?"

_ "His boyfriend did when he dropped in after finishing the swing shift at Berkshire Medical Centre."_

"Are there any other similarities Detective?"

_ "Yes, all victims had been brutally sodomised antemortem and their bodies washed clean with hot water and bleach after death occurred."_

"What about the positioning of the bodies, was the scene staged in any way?"

_ "All were face up on their beds and in identical positions."_

"Were they clothed?"

_ "Yes, in brand new white silk pyjamas. The Medical Examiner has completed the autopsy on Ella and just like the other two victims; he bled out before the dismemberment occurred."_

"Okay, I have your files now and will get back to you within the next thirty minutes."

_ "I appreciate your time Agent Rolston and you can reach me on 413-448-4916."_

"I'll speak with you soon Detective Truman."

Putting down the receiver, Jillian went and printed off six copies of the police and ME's reports as well as autopsy and crime scene photos. Organising them into separate folders, she returned to her desk. She read the reports and viewed the photos before going to Hotch's office to discuss the case.

-o-

Ten minutes after speaking with Hotch, Jillian assembled the team in the Conference room and once everyone was seated, she brought up the DMV photos of the three victims. Placing the remote on the edge of the table, she began, "Apologies for the hard copy files, but your tablets won't be back from the Tech Room until we leave. Hopefully the increase in memory capacity will alleviate the recent data storage problems we experienced. A Detective Ben Truman from Pittsfield Police Department in Massachusetts contacted me thirty minutes ago requesting our assistance. Three male victims have been killed in the past sixteen days." She pointed to the image of a dark brown haired male, "First victim Rodney Sharp twenty two, was found at 2015 hours by his mother Doreen on December twenty eight last year. She arrived at his apartment to deliver his cat Boots. Rodney had just returned home from a vacation to Hawaii at 0806 hours and time of death was 1515 hours that day."

Reid asked, "How do we know the exact time of his return?"

"Phone records show he called his mother at that time to ask her to drop the cat off later that night and it coincides with his airline arrival and travel time from the airport. The second victim, Adam Banks also twenty two was discovered on January 7th at 2210 hours when his boyfriend entered the apartment after the completion of his shift at Berkshire Medical Centre. Medical Examiner Doctor Waters listed TOD as between 1500 and 1530 hours."

Emily raised her head from the folder she was perusing, "Both vics were killed around the same time."

"Yes, as was the third. Joseph Ella twenty two, was found last night by his friend when he failed to answer his apartment door. Randall Schofield was there at 1810 hours to pick him up for work."

"All three men were the same age, but of different hair colour and build," pointed out Derek.

Dave put down his mug of coffee, "Do we have other similarities Jill?"

"Yes, all three vics were openly gay, although Adam Banks was the only one in an active relationship."

Garcia bounced into the room with her usual flair, "Good morning angels."

"What did you find Garcia?" asked Hotch.

"Right, straight down to business we go. I found several links between the three men sir. They all went to Taconic High School from grades nine through to twelve and played on the same football team. They also used the services of the same travel agency for vacations in the past three months."

Hotch nodded, "Thank you Garcia. Pittsfield PD is already working on the angle all three victims were acquaintances at school."

Jillian displayed crime scene photos, "As you can see, the UNSUB's victims were dressed in identical pyjamas and staged in the same position on the beds. My apologies for what I am about to say gentlemen, but the three men had their penises removed with a small sharp blade post-mortem and the UNSUB took the organs with him. All three were savagely sodomised antemortem, but with an absence of other injuries."

Derek grimaced, "That's just nasty and indicts these killings are personal."

Jillian continued, "ME Doctor Waters narrowed down the choice of weapon to a scalpel and COD was exsanguination caused by a single incision to the inside left thigh, severing the femoral artery. Traces of the Benzodiazepine drug Clorazepate and vodka were found in the blood stream suggesting the UNSUB sedated his victims prior to killing them."

Getting to his feet, Hotch elucidated, "Pittsfield PD has already been informed we are on the way, so wheels up in twenty people."

-o-

Five minutes into the one hour and eighteen minute flight, Hotch began the case review, "Our UNSUB is meticulous in staging his victims' final resting place. This is in complete contrast to his brutal sexual assaults. The bedrooms are immaculate, suggesting he spends a considerable amount of time with his victims in preparing the scenes."

Dave looked up from his tablet, "Pittsfield CSU found no signs of a break in or struggle in the three apartments, so that lends credence to the theory the victims knew the UNSUB."

Reid tilted his head to the left and added, "The amount of drugs and alcohol in their systems wasn't enough to render them unconscious, more likely it was to relax them and lower their reaction time."

Emily leaned forward in her seat, "With the high school football link, all three had to have known each other well and it's possible that's what connects them to the UNSUB."

"Let's assume there was an incident between all four back in high school, why wait all this time to act?" posed Derek.

Jillian closed her laptop, "The incident may have only been a recent occurrence and it definitely was of a sexual nature. The dismemberment is a clear act of anger and hatred. I think the UNSUB arrived at each victim's home under the guise of friendship. They shared a drink which the UNSUB laced with Clorazepate, he then initiated consensual intercourse and when he became enraged, the sex became violent then he sliced the femoral artery."

"The shower!" exclaimed Reid. "That would explain the hot water burns to the victim's bodies and lack of blood at the scenes. The bathrooms were spotless too and in the case of Joseph Ella, that was in disparity to the rest of his apartment. The man was extremely untidy."

"I think the fact these men knew each other is the reason behind the UNSUB's selection process," hypothesised Dave.

Hotch agreed, "Garcia, I want you to check for high school or football reunions that the victims could have attended since graduation."

_"I'm on it sir,"_ acknowledged Garcia via the computer link.

"Also look for affiliations they may have had either through work or on a social level."

_"Okay Boss."_

Jillian turned to Hotch, "Banks was employed part time for a textiles company while studying physics at Berkshire Community College. Ella was two years into a business degree at Mildred Elley and working the night shift at McDonalds while Sharp was working for a local tax firm and studying accounting at night school."

_"Bingo!"_ announced Garcia triumphantly. _"All three victims played football for a local team by the name of The Crusaders and there was a fundraiser on December eighteenth last year. They all attended and I located a newspaper article in the Pittsfield Gazette complete with a group photo of all three. I'm downloading them to your tablets now."_

Emily looked at hers, "Check out the guy to Ella's left, he's fixated on Banks."

"That's one Terrence Oldman, twenty two years of age and a fellow student of Banks' at Berkshire Community," replied Garcia. "He has no criminal history, not even a traffic ticket."

Reid chimed in, "It's possible Oldman is our UNSUB and his killings were motivated by revenge."

"That's one angle," concurred Emily. "Or he was just infatuated with Banks."

"Prentiss, you and Morgan make contact with Oldman once we land," instructed Hotch. "Reid you go with Rossi and talk to the other guests at the fundraiser and find out what you can about the victims."

"Sir," began Garcia. "I've checked Oldman's credit card receipts for the last two years and he sent flowers to Banks' home address the last four weeks before his death."

"Thank you Garcia. Jill, check out Banks' boyfriend Cary Mason once you've spoken to the media."

Jillian nodded before focusing on her laptop and accessing Mason's file, "Hotch, Mason is twenty six and a registered nurse at Berkshire Medical Centre."

_"That name rings a bell, hold a second. Oh he's on the Crusader's team too,"_ added Garcia.

"We keep coming back around to football," noted Dave.

_"Mason attended Taconic High School and graduated two years prior to when our victims played ball,"_ stated Garcia.

Hotch stood and stretched his legs, "Okay, we have two possible suspects and there is a strong likelihood the UNSUB's motivation is somehow linked to football."

Reid raised his hand in his schoolboy manner and Jillian stifled a giggle, "It says here in the newspaper article Banks, Ella and Sharp were high school friends and continue to have a strong bond."

Emily flicked through her updated copy of the file, "Mason certainly had access to the drug in question and a scalpel. Oldman on the other hand would have trouble obtaining the prescribed Benzodiazepine."

_"Oh on the contrary my brown eyed beauty,"_ retorted Garcia. _"Medical records show Oldman's mother is taking Tranxene for depression which is the common brand name for Clorazepate and Oldman still lives at home with dear mom ma."_

"I'll speak with the mother after I make contact with the parents of the victims," offered Hotch.

-o-

Jillian knocked on the front door of Cary Mason's apartment on Burke Avenue and turned to Dave, "It's possible he's not home, especially if he is aware police know he lied about his whereabouts on the night of the boyfriend's murder."

"True."

Rapping on the frame again, Jillian said, "I can hear noise coming from inside."

"I'll go around back."

Nodding, Jillian banged on the door again, "Cary Mason, Federal Agents open up."

"I'm in position Rolston," transmitted Dave over the radio seconds later.

"On three Rossi," replied Jillian prior to kicking in the door. With her weapon drawn, she inched down the short hallway and waited for Dave to come into view.

When he did, she motioned that Mason was in the room to her left. Dave lifted his chin and the two Agents entered the living room to find dark haired Mason pacing back and forth across the carpeted floor holding onto a large hardcover book.

"Mason, put the book down and stand still," directed Jillian.

He stopped and placed the book on the coffee table to his left then faced Jillian, "I guess you want to take me in for questioning?"

"And you'd be right," answered Dave as he withdrew his cuffs. "Put your hands behind your head and interlock your fingers."

Jillian kept cover as her partner shackled the teary man and patted him down.

"Clear," called Dave before he ushered Mason out the room.

Jillian picked up the hardcover and saw it was a Taconic High School Year book for 2005. She took it with her to the police station then handed it over to Dave once Mason was secured in a holding cell.

-o-

Hotch walked into the Observation Room to find Dave, Derek, Emily, Reid, and Jillian by the glass partition watching Mason as he sat at the table in the Interrogation Room. "What have we got?" he asked.

Dave turned his head, "Well, since Morgan and Prentiss checked out love sick Oldman's alibi for the murders and eliminated him, our focus is on Mason.

"Crime scene techs are going over his place now," explained Derek.

Emily rotated and faced her superior, "We didn't find anything at Oldman's apartment except love letters he'd received from Banks when they were in high school. They were lovers six years ago and continued to maintain a close friendship even though Banks ended the relationship and started dating Sharp."

"Do we know how Ella and Mason fit into the puzzle?" inquired Hotch.

"No," answered Jillian. "But I have a fairly good idea. We're on Rossi."

The two Agents entered the Interrogation Room and Dave immediately sat opposite Mason while Jillian proceeded to pace behind him carrying the year book.

Mason glanced at her and began to cry softly.

Dave took the lead and asked the first question, "Why did you lie to police about your movements on January sixth when your boyfriend was killed?"

Keeping his head low, Mason replied in a mere whisper, "I knew I'd be their main suspect if I told the truth."

"And just what is the truth?"

"When Rodney was killed it impacted on Adam more than you'd expect if there were only friends."

"So they had history of a romantic nature?"

"Yes, Adam admitted they had been a couple back in high school."

"How did you react to the news?"

"I got upset because he'd kept it from me."

"Did the two of you argue over it?"

"Yes, but I forgave him."

"Again, why did you provide false information to police?"

"I was suspicious of Adam after he left for a short holiday three days after Rodney was murdered. He went to New York with Joseph Ella and cancelled our plans for New Year."

Jillian leaned over Mason's left shoulder and asked, "You suspected they were having an affair, didn't you?" She stayed in position and waited for a reply.

Mason lifted his head and spoke through clenched teeth, "Yes, I followed them and found out they were registered in a motel under Adam's name."

Dave opened a folder on the table, "We know all about you taking leave from the hospital from the twenty ninth of December to the fourth of January, but you still haven't explained why you lied."

"When Adam arrived home on Monday last week, I went to his place and confronted him about Joe. He admitted to the affair and I ended our relationship. Two days later I snuck out of work at four thirty to go collect some belongings I had left at Adam's."

Jillian inched in closer, "You used your key?"

"Yes and when I walked into the bedroom," Mason paused and promptly fell apart. His shoulders shook with heavy sobs and Jillian straightened up.

Placing a hand on his left shoulder, she asked, "You found him lying on the bed, didn't you?"

The reply was a meagre murmur, "Sweet Jesus yes."

Jillian pressed on, "What did you do next?"

"I checked for a pulse, found none then left."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I was in shock and panicked."

Dave tapped the edge of the table, "You went back to work and were caught on security camera returning to the staff car park. We checked all the tapes for that day and found there was a gap of three hours before you arrived back at the hospital. That gave you plenty of time to murder your ex-boyfriend and clean up after yourself."

Jillian stepped in again, "Cary, you had access to the murder weapon and the drug used to stupefy Adam plus you had motive and opportunity."

"I only lied about work."

"Was finding out your boyfriend was involved with other men, the last straw?" prompted Dave.

Mason stopped crying and queried, "Others?"

Jillian noted the genuine surprise, "You weren't aware of the fact Adam had rekindled an old relationship a month ago?"

"No I wasn't, who with?"

"Trevor Oldman."

"Christ, how many more were there?"

Dave answered, "Our colleagues spoke to the other members of your football team and two admitted to being on intimate terms with Adam since last year."

"I didn't kill Adam, I felt betrayed by him, but I didn't kill him. After finding him like that I went straight to a bar and had four whiskies before returning to work."

"What is the name of the bar?" inquired Dave.

"Zen's Pub over on Tyler Street, it's a two minute drive from work. I'm a regular there and used my credit card. The bar staff should have the receipt."

Jillian put the book down in front of Mason, "Our contemporaries will be checking that out, but until they get back to us, we have more questions. When did you meet Adam?"

"It was two years ago when he, Rodney and Joe signed up to play with the Crusaders. The three of them played high school football together and wanted to play on the same team again."

"Did Adam ever explain to you why he didn't play College ball?"

"He told me the Assistant Coach was an asshole and always pushing him, so he simply quit during practice one day."

Dave stood and revealed more information, "We discovered the Crusaders are a gay friendly team."

"Yes and there are also seven straight guys who play."

"Did Adam mention the name of the Assistant Coach?"

"It was Brick or Brett, I don't remember. He only spoke about him once."

"Would you like a soda or coffee Cary," asked Jillian, wanting to take a break and confer with the other Agents.

"Water please."

"I'll just go grab you a bottle." Exiting the room, she walked straight into the Obs Room, "He's not our UNSUB. His reaction to the other affairs was authentic as was his sorrow."

"I agree," said Emily. "And time of death was an hour before he was seen leaving the hospital."

"He could have departed earlier and used a route not covered by security cameras then returned via the front entrance to give himself an alibi," suggested Reid.

Hotch looked to Morgan, "You and Prentiss check out the bar. Rolston, ask Mason for an alibi for the time of Ella's and Sharp's deaths." Retrieving his phone, Hotch called Garcia, "Check into all football Assistant Coaches at Berkshire College with a Christian name starting with the letter B."

Jillian departed and collected a bottle of water from the break room before re-entering the Interrogation Room. Handing over the drink, she sat down beside Dave, "Cary, where were you on the day of Rodney's death?"

"I was at home sleeping off a hangover from the night before."

"Is there anyone who can corroborate that?"

"No, I was alone. I woke around one in the afternoon, ordered in pizza then watched TV."

"Where did you order the pizza from?"

"Al's Pizzeria, I got a white pie and a six pack of coke."

Dave left the room while Jillian asked, "What about last night Cary?"

"I had dinner with my mother at Madison Restaurant. We arrived around seven thirty and left at nine. I stayed the night at mom's place on Danforth Avenue."

"Do you recall what time it was when you first arrived at your mother's?"

"I'd gone clothes shopping beforehand at Allendale Shopping Center and got there a little after four."

"Did you keep your receipts for your purchases and dinner?"

"Yeah, I have my credit card dockets in my wallet on the bureau in my bedroom."

"Is there anything I can get you, maybe something to eat?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

Rising, Jillian went to the outer door, "I'll be right back."

-o-

Entering the viewing room, Jillian pulled out her phone and spoke to Detective Truman who was still at Mason's apartment and asked him to check the wallet. Truman located four stubs from clothing stores and a receipt from Madison Restaurant.

"Thank you Detective."

_ "Is Mason our guy?"_

"I don't believe so, but we need more than receipts to discount him."

_ "Okay, we'll continue the search."_

"Thank you."

Jillian ended the call as Hotch closed his phone, "Garcia pulled surveillance footage from Allendale Mall and tracked Mason's movements from the entrance to four clothing stores then to the parking lot. He was there during Ella's TOD."

Dave stepped into the room, "The deliver guy confirmed the order on December twenty eighth and remembered Mason giving him a ten dollar tip."

"Okay, turn him loose," instructed Hotch. "Morgan rang two minutes ago and verified he was at the bar on the sixth and his first drink was at 1538 hours. He clearly wouldn't have had sufficient time to clean the apartment and reach the bar. The bartender recalls he was pretty upset and I spoke with the restaurant's Maître d' and he confirmed Mason was there last night with his mother. Apparently it's a monthly reservation and Garcia tracked down a Brent Ryker at the College, so let's refocus our investigation on him."

-o-

Two hours passed before Derek sat at the table in the Interrogation Room and opened the folder he was holding while Emily leaned up against the back wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's this all about?" demanded thirty two year old, black haired Brent Ryker.

"Can you account for your whereabouts yesterday?" asked Derek.

"I was at home with my wife," answered Ryker as he looked to his left. "Classes don't start back until the twenty fourth and we were enjoying a quiet day together."

"How about last Thursday, can you recall your movements?"

"I had the flu and stayed in bed all day recuperating."

"Was your wife with you?"

"No, Cheryl was at work."

"Was that at Berkshire Federal Union Bank?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Emily noticed Ryker's left leg was bouncing up and down off the floor and his hands were flexing and contracting. "Are you nervous about something Mr Ryker?" she asked.

He turned to her and snapped, "No, why should I?"

Jillian stepped into the room and placed several magazines on the table and Ryker's face went a light shade of white as she spread them out in front of him, "I found these in the tool box in your garage."

"They're not mine," protested Ryker a little too loud.

"So, are you implying they are your wife's?"

"No, the previous owner of the house left them there. I found them when I was cleaning up one day and forgot to get rid of them."

Pointing to a title, Jillian replied, "The game's over; your wife gave you up Ryker. When I showed her your secret collection of gay porn she told me all about your little obsession over Adam Banks and how you continually hounded him with requests to have sex with you. Your demands were rejected each and every time and your repeated attempts finally drove him off the football team."

Ryker's hands formed into fists and Emily moved in a little closer as did Jillian. The trapped man snapped, "I've got nothing to say."

"Cheryl also showed me to your hobby room and I particularly liked the supply of scalpels you use on your wooden plane models. Your wife went on and told me about her suspicions that you were taking her Tranxene tablets. Oh and one last thing, Cheryl filed for a divorce on the second of last month and went to stay with her parents in Seattle on that day and only returned last night to pack up her belongings."

Ryker snarled through gritted teeth, "I have nothing to say."

"You don't need to you sick bastard; CSU found your trophies in the bottom of the freezer. You're done; we have all the evidence we need."

"That cock teasing whore was offering up his ass to everyone but me," blurted out Ryker once the truth was out. "I went to the fundraiser and saw him playing up to Ella and Sharp so I followed them back to Sharp's apartment. I climbed up the fire escape and watched them through the window. The other two were all over Banks and I knew I had to stop him. If I couldn't have him, than neither could the others."

Derek got to his feet and Jillian and Emily moved in and flanked Ryker. Withdrawing his handcuffs, Derek reminded Ryker of the previous instructions regarding his rights while stepping to his rear and placing the restraints on his wrists.

Two uniformed officers appeared at the door and Derek handed Ryker over, "Put him in lock up."

As one of the escorting cops took hold of Ryker's left arm, the prisoner reached forward and to the side and grabbed his sidearm.

"Gun!" shouted Jillian as she withdrew her weapon and aimed at Ryker.

Two shots rang out and Ryker dropped the firearm then slumped to the floor. The other officers and Agents in the station converged on the room and Derek rolled Ryker over and stared at the lifeless eyes and gaping hole in his temple.

Emily glanced at Jillian as she holstered her Glock, "Are you okay?"

"I need to sit down; he got me in the right thigh."

Rushing to her side, Emily helped her to the nearest chair and whispered, "Shit."

Derek immediately pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

-o-


End file.
